


Chest Lift

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Series: Pick me up and spin me around [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dancer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a producer for a dancing show and Rin is one of the best back up dancers they have, but doesn't get as much credit as he'd like, he dreams of becoming a professional on the show, when they suddenly hire this fresh out of performing arts high school boy, nitori, who is all wide eyes, senpais, big dreams, and an unhealthy obsession  the younger of the two men, Rin. Nitori becomes the object of both men's affection and must choose between them? Or will he? Is both a possibility in just his mind or is that really what they're proposing to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Lift

Rin's eyes stayed closed tight as he spun around the floor of the studio creating art within the movements of his body, he was born for this, dancing that is. All long legs and grace. He had a way of getting lost in the music, this was one of the times he couldn't be found. To far gone to hear his producer saying his name, it wasn't until his music cut that he even noticed the fact there was other people in the room. 

He groaned "the fuck Sousuke?" he said turning around walking towards the man completely ignoring the small gray haired boy next to the taller, thicker man. Rin slid a towel around his neck and took a swig from his water bottle. Sousuke rolled his eyes "I said your name twice" he said crossing his arms. "I was busy" Rin spat back falling to his butt and removing his dancing shoes. All the while the boy at Sousuke's side was staring all innocent and doe eyed at Rin. He looked up meeting the boys eyes sighing "who's the kid?" Rin directed at Sousuke. 

That seemed to jolt Sousuke back to his initial purpose for interrupting Rin in the first place. "Rin this is Nitori, he just got hired on and will be dancing with you." He said and Nitori bowed far down "Nice to meet you senpai" he said nervously and Rin raised his eyebrows "No." he stated looking back to Sousuke "I mean no offense kid, but you've gotta be kidding me" he said. Sousuke shook his head "you know casting calls the shots not me." Nitori stepped forward "Don't worry Matsouka-Senpai I will do my very best and try my hardest to become the best dancer, just like you." 

Rin looked up at Sousuke in disbelief then back down to Nitori who was again bowing to Rin, he stared at the back of Nitori's gray hair for a minute before finally sighing "It's Rin" he said holding his hand out to the boy and Nitori looked up the excitement overflowing in his gaze as he took Rin's strong hand in his own smooth tiny one "Thank you Rin-Senpai! You won't regret it." Rin closed his eyes  _"too late for that"_ he thought, already regretting the decision. 

 

* * *

  
 

 "NITORI IT'S A JIVE NOT A CHARLESTON HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER" Rin growled walking over to the stereo to restart the music "I'm sorry Rin-Senpai" he panted wiping the sweat off his forehead before running a hand through his soaking hair. They had been rehearsing for over seven hours now and Nitori was tired, sweaty, sore and starving but Rin kept saying he wasn't doing the dance right so he had to keep going until he got it right, he had promised Rin. Nitori took a couple deep breaths as Rin came back over to him "and keep your back straight" he instructed as the music began he swung Nitori across the floor, Nitori kept repeating the correct steps in his brain executing them perfectly, he thought, as the song ended there was clapping from the door. 

"Nice job guys, it's beautiful!" Sousuke said as Rin rolled his eyes "No, It wasn't." he said glaring at Nitori who's grin at Sousuke's comment instantly faded. "I-I" he took a deep breath walking towards Rin his legs felt like jello and he barely made it to the bench before falling on it "I'm sorry Rin-Senpai" he said softly frowning at his feet. Rin looked up from his phone and sighed softly Nitori's sad eyes making Rin's heart do something it had never done before. "I guess it really wasn't that bad"  He said, the kid was actually pretty good. Rin sighed "it's okay, you did good" he said softly shutting the stereo down. Nitori took a deep breath, he loved dancing but he hadn't danced seven hours straight since rehearsal for finals about six months ago and it really took a toll on him. "are you guys hungry?" Sousuke asked and Nitori perked up, always a ball of energy, "I'm starved!" he said standing up "lemme change quick" he said running towards the changing room 

"you should let up on the poor kid" Sousuke said to Rin once Nitori was out of the room  "He's the one that said he wanted to be the best, you could say I'm helping him." Rin replied sliding his shoes off and changing his shirt. Sousuke rolled his eyes "I'm taking Nitori out to get Sushi, you can come" he said and Rin shrugged as Nitori came out in basketball shorts and a tshirt sporting his old dance troop from his performing arts school "Where are we going?" he asked grinning 

 

* * *

  
 

 "I love sushi!" Nitori said bouncing along side of Sousuke as they walked to the restaurant down the street, Rin tagging along hands in the pockets of his jacket watching as the younger boy explained vividly about the first time he had sushi. He scoffed watching as Sousuke held onto every word laughing when Nitori did and reaching out opening the door for Nitori. Rin pondered over when this suddenly became a date for the two of them and when he became the third wheel. Something weird rose up in his throat and he swore it was just anger over missing a step in the dance earlier, because it definetly wasn't jealousy. 

Rin fixed his ponytail and slid into the seat between them, he just liked that seat it had nothing to do with the fact he didn't want them together. "Rin-Senpai, what are you getting to eat?" Nitori asked smiling at him "Sushi...." he said with a blank stare  _"really how dumb can he be, were at a sushi bar."_ Rin thought to himself "yeah but there's all different kinds." Nitori said smiling not even phased in the slightest by Rin's rude tone. Rin sighed "I'll just have whatever you decide on" he said looking over at the boy who grinned "Okay!" he said "What about you Sousuke-Senpai?" he asked Sousuke eyed Rin for his last comment, that sounded... no way.. Rin doesn't flirt, plus he hates the kid. "order for me too, I'm sure you've got amazing taste" he said challenging Rin's lame flirty statement with a great one of his own. Nitori blushed and nodded ordering for the three of them.  

"Lets all share a Futomaki!" Nitori decided happily and Rin nodded looking up at the waiter "Futomaki it is" he assured and took a sip of his soda. Rin realized how starving he was and he was never a patient guy, he kept messing with his chopsticks it was seconds before Nitori looked at him funny "are you okay Rin-Senpai?" he asked cocking his head "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry is all" he even let a small smile play at his lips "Oh, okay" Nitori blushed and smiled "I'm gonna use the restroom really quick before the food comes." he said standing up "It's that way" Rin said guiding his eyes with his finger. Nitori grinned bouncing off in that direction. Rin looked over at Sousuke who was eyeing him "What?" he asked "You're the one who insisted I be nice to him" he said picking his chopsticks up again playing with them, waiting on Nitori to get back, or the waiter to come, or anything to stop Sousuke from looking at him like he had three heads. Luckily Nitori arrived back just then. "are you guys okay?" He asked as he climbed back onto his stool his hand holding onto Sousuke's shoulder to steady himself at the bar. "Yeah, of course we are" Rin said "why wouldn't we be" Nitori pursed his lips and nodded "alright" he hummed as their food came. The large platter sitting between the three of them "Why don't we order a round of Sake" Sousuke offered and Nitori blushed "I don't really drink but-" "It'll be fun" Sousuke cut him off wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulders and Rin smirked "yeah, it'll be fun" he agreed wanting to see how the younger reacted to the alcohol. Nitori nodded "Okay, I'll take some" he said as the waiter left to get the alcohol. Sousuke's phone rang as Nitori began to separate the sushi onto the plates  

"Sousuke." He said as he pulled the phone to his ear "what?! How?" His vouce came out a little louder and Nitori jumped slightly "someones in trouble" Rin said knowing that voice "you never wanna be on the other end of a call like that" he said nudging Nitori's arm before taking a drink of the Sake that the waiter set in front of them. Nitori frowned some and Rin shook his head "don't worry, as long as you don’t bail on him you'll be fine." He added and Nitori nodded looking into his cup of alcohol as Sousuke set his phone down "What happened?" Rin asked leaning closer to Sousuke who groaned rubbing his eyes "Mikoshiba broke his ankle" he said looking up from his hands "where am I supposed to find two new openers on such short notice"  

Rin looked at him deadpan "you're kidding me right?" He asked and Sousuke slowly slid his mouth into a smirk "oh, you want do it?" He asked and Rin crossed his arms "Nitori is getting much better" he said with a nod and Nitori blushed wildly "It would be an honor" he said quietly and Sousuke smiled wide at the boys cuteness "then it's settled, you're in" Sousuke decided. Rin grinned wide, this was all he wanted. He picked up his glass "to the new season" he said and Sousuke smiled Nitori picked up his glass all of them raising them before taking a drink.  Nitori's nose wrinkled making both older men laugh "You'll get used to it" Rin said as he poured more alcohol into everyone's glasses. 

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe we get to be the openers for the new season!" Nitori said excitedly, He had just started a few weeks ago. Being Rin's dance partner was a tasking job but Nitori handled it well, mostly because he looked up to Rin and never wanted to disappoint him. "It was only because Mikoshiba broke his ankle." Rin said rolling his eyes. "it doesn't mean anything in the long run" Nitori didn't let Rin's negativity get him down he bounced excitedly to his bag collecting his things "Where exactly do you think you're going?" Rin asked pulling his hair up into a ponytail his bangs falling in his eyes still and he flicked them back. Nitori stopped and turned around "well, i-i had plans" he said softly looking up to Rin with his wide innocent eyes "We're now the opening act" Rin reminded him "we have an entire dance to learn" he said "as in- fuck your plans we have to practice" he added and Nitori nodded as Sousuke came in "ready Nitori?" he asked and Nitori shook his head "Sorry I can't today, I've gotta stay and practice with Rin, we're the opening act this season!" he said happily  

Rin was flicking through his ipod looking for the song they needed to practice to when Sousuke entered and he frowned  _"ok so what maybe I'm a little jealous of Sousuke, I mean Nitori is my dance partner."_ Rin thought to himself as if to justify some new feelings that were bubbling in his gut. "How bout after?" Sousuke asked "I dunno how long we'll be." Nitori answered staring at his hands as Rin walked up behind him. Rin crossed his arms "Maybe another time." he said "I have to take Nitori to get the correct dancing shoes afterwards" and Nitori looked down at his beat up old shoes then back up at Rin a little doe eyed but grinning because Rin actually was doing something with him, even if it was just buying new shoes Sousuke looked at Rin and chuckled softly "alright, another time" he promised turning and walking from the room. 

   
 

* * *

 

  

Nitori smiled up at Rin "i haven't had new shoes since the beginning of freshman year" he said walking next to Rin through the mall. Rin nodded "I can tell" he said pulling out a chair at the food court and sitting down with his food. Nitori sat across from him sliding his bag between his feet opening his food. "I hope I'm good enough for the opener, I hope I look good enough to be on TV." Rin shook his head some "you're getting better." Nitori looked up at him with a confused expression "at the dance" Rin clarified his face turning a bit red. Nitori grinned his face brightening. "you think so senpai?" he asked and Rin rolled his eyes "you're okay" he said sighing and beginning to eat.  

Nitori went to sleep with a smile on his face that night ready to face tomorrow, his first live shooting of the season.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futomaki, literally: "fat roll", is a thick rolled sushi with multiple ingredients. Usually futomaki are mostly vegetables with ingredients such as cucumber, kanpyo, takenoko, egg and raw or cooked seafood.
> 
> kk guys this is the first part of my first ever free fic... hope you like it..  
> feel free to follow my tumblr.. anataushi.tumblr.com  
> k bye


End file.
